As the operating voltages for CMOS transistor circuits have decreased, variations in the threshold voltages for the transistors have become more significant. Although low operating voltages offer the potential for reduced power consumption and higher operating speeds, threshold voltage variations due to process and environmental variables often prevent optimum efficiency and performance from being achieved. Body-biasing is a prior art mechanism for compensating for threshold voltage variations. Body-biasing introduces a reverse bias potential between the bulk and the source of the transistor, allowing the threshold voltage of the transistor to be adjusted electrically. It is important that the circuits that implement and regulate the substrate body biasing function effectively and precisely. Inefficient, or otherwise substandard, body bias control can cause a number of problems with the operation of the integrated circuit, such as, for example, improper bias voltage at the junctions, excessive current flow, and the like.